User blog:GreenMoriyama/Non-Guard Mode attacks
This will be a continuous pet project of mine, where I analyze and write out here how attacks go for each Hero outside Guard Mode (essentially soldier-clearing). This comes to mind because of how each Hero has different styles of fighting the Soldiers. I also started this off because Shugoki's soldier clear was abysmal, even after they changed the animations from being unique to those of using known combos. This blog will contain the basic "rating" of a Hero's soldier clear, together with what are the most effect methods for them to clear. Zone attacks are included, since for most Heroes, this is their means of clearing as many soldiers at the cost of a large portion of stamina. Soldier Clearing Basics From simple observation, soldier clearing before and after the animation update utilized the Hero's existing combos as the basis. If the Hero only has two-combo chains, their out of ocmbat attacks will only have two inputs for a whole combo. While the old animations used unique ones, where Light Attacks were more single-target and Heavies were for larger clearings, the new one takes from the actual existing combos of the Hero with fixed direction (exa. Gladiator's Light-Light-Light-Light combo is fixed to being top-right-top-top). Bashes, even some that can deal damage, will not kill soldiers. Graph Guidelines :The list consists of best combo, zone attack, and also alternatives if a Hero has more than one way of dealing with soldiers, such as sprint attacks. :Any names in italics are unofficial. :Clear Pace refers to how efficient a set of moves is for the Hero, comparing the Soldier multi-kill potential to how long and how much stamina the move takes. As a result, it also takes into account accuracy which is described in the Hero's overview. ::Slow clear pace typically is single-target attacks and/or attacks that takes a lot of time/Stamina just to deal with one or more Soldiers. :Direction is based on the body motion of the Hero; not all have been tested for actual accuracy of the direction. :Tiers go as follows: ::S: Exceptional and consistent soldier clearing. ::A: Good and mostly consistent soldier clearing. ::B: Alright, but sometimes inconsistent soldier clearing. ::C: Poor, but usable soldier clearing. ::D: Abysmally bad soldier clearing. Knights The wave clear in the Knight faction... Warden Conqueror Conqueror's Soldier clear may seem like one that would be exceptional due to his infinite basic attacks, together with a wide spreading Zone Attack. However, his normal combos are immobile, and his Zone Attack only proves efficient for the first few seconds. His clear is still alright, but shouldn't be seen as the best. Tier: B Gladiator Gladiator's Soldier clear isn't commendable, due to his Heavy Attacks not being wide-swung, and his Light Attacks being tempoed but short-sighted. His Zone Attack on the otherhand is better meant for combat, not clearing away soldiers. Therefore, the Gladiator's best means of clearing the Soldiers before them in any pleasing manner is a full Light, Light, Light, Light before ending with a mediocre Heavy. Tier: C Vikings The wave clear in the Viking faction... Raider Highlander Samurai The wave clear in the Samurai faction... Kensei Kensei's Soldier clear is amongst the best in the game, as he has a stamina efficient combo that can clear a good number of soldiers, on top of a Zone Attack and sprint attack that both have decent reach and clear. All of these take advantage of the Nodachi's great range. Tier: S Shugoki Shugoki's Soldier clear was one of the more inefficient ones in the game, even after the unique animations were dropped. Not only did he have limited combos, but the hurt box for these attacks were inaccurate. On top of that, Shugoki had an abysmal stamina economy, with even Light Attacks consuming a good chunk of stamina. However, with his update in 2019, his soldier clear was improved to be much more efficient, both in its hit registry and its stamina consumption. Although he lost his wide swinging dash attack, which is now an overhead strike, his zone attack is now much better for clearing a good number of enemies. However, his limited combos still make it hard for him to move between sparse crowds of soldiers. Tier: A Wu Lin The wave clear in the Wu Lin faction... Tiandi Category:Blog posts